Unstoppable? Meet The Unmovable!
by Beboots
Summary: Written for the odd couples challenge over at the Nutboard: Freddy (Blob) centric. One sided BlobJuggernaut. My first slash. Man, am I weird! Oo;


Tadaa! I wrote all this over the period of an hour and a half. I read the rules for this challenge over at the Nutboard (the Odd Couples one by Scribbler), and simply thought 'meh, I wonder what kind of couples will get entered', and went on to look at other things. But it kept niggling at my mind, until I watched a Brotherhood music video, then the couple occurred to me, and before I knew it, I was writing! ;   
  
Just so you know, the better portion of this small fic won't make the least amount of sense to you if you haven't seen the episode 'Survival of the Fittest'. If you haven't, read this transcript before reading the fic:   
  
Anyway... Blob's POV! Not ten minutes before I started this fic, I would never had even considered writing anything with Blob as the main character, but... shrugs   
  
Something just occurred to me: this is my first real slash fic! Oo; Go me!   
  
I had to keep correcting my writing to make them less... flowery, to try to make it seem more like Blob was talking, so I hope that came across all right. So... enjoy!   
  
**Unstoppable? Meet the unmovable!**   
  
Well, I've never done nothin' like this before; I guess I'm just not built for this kinda stuff. This pencil hardly fits in my hand at all. It's the third one I've tried to write with, 'cause I broke the first two by accident. Anyway, I'm writin' this 'cause I think I gotta explain this to someone, even if I'm not really explainin' this to anybody. Does that make sense? I mean, I guess I could talk to Toad; he's my only real friend, in the Brotherhood, plus the first real friend I ever had, I guess. He knows what it's like to be a looser, you know? Only he can't smash anybody if he gets mad. Still, I guess he wouldn't understand this.   
Okay, well... I guess people think of me as somebody who doesn't have feelings, you know? I'm just the big, fat, dumb Blob. Nobody respects me, at least until I pound their faces in! But then they're just scared of me.   
Nobody ever sees me for what I am, you know? I mean, everybody only sees my big body and junk and never try to get to know me better. I've never met anybody I couldn't just squash to a pulp if I wanted to, you know?   
Until I met him.   
It'd been a pretty crappy day; we had to go to some survival camp for school stuff. I don't even know why I even go to school, it's not like I'm learning anything or nothin'. The leader of the goody-goods got to lead us all, because of his 'Scoolastik acheevement', or somethin'. Told you I could spell it, Pietro! Anyway, so we had to do some 'survival training'. I'm not built for that kinda stuff. Anyway, we got a chance to beat the X-geeks, but long story short, we tied. We all had to go to save Mystique. Not that we like her or nothin', but without her, I don't think I'd make it through another month of school. Plus there's the fact that she pays for all the food, so you can see why I still need her.   
'Sides, I still kinda feel I owe her one for gettin' me out of that back-alley monster truck show, and bringin' me here. At least here I'm sometimes apra- appri- apreci ... respected.   
Anyway, that was the day I met him. I heard the Badger ('least, I think that's his name), call him 'Cain', just before I body slammed him.   
Anyway, even when I first saw him, I gotta say I was impressed. That red outfit made it easy to see all his muscles bulgin' as he charged back at me, you know? I was kinda surprised that he tossed me that far so easily. He wasn't even tryin' hard: he just hit me and I went flyin'. That's never happened to me before, not even when I was a stupid little kid. I've always been the biggest and the strongest around. I guess that's why I didn't help out in the rest of the fight. All I did was watch him as he took out the X-geeks, Speedy, 'n the rest of 'em. He was amazin'! He was strong! Unstoppable!   
I know I shouldn't've been, but I was a little disappointed when they finally got the helmet off him, and Baldy took him down with his mind. He's supposed to be unstoppable, but we stopped him, I guess. Still, I'm supposed to be unmovable, but he moved me that day. Does that mean we're really neither? I dunno.   
Well, I found out later from Mystique that his name's Juggernaut. I looked it up in the dictionary: a massive, inexorable force that seems to crush everything in its way. I don't what 'inexorable' means, but man, does it sound... powerful, or somethin'. That's what he is, I guess. He definitely did crush all the rest of us when we got in his way.   
His name's better than Blob, anyway: an indistinct shapeless form. I dunno if that's really me, though. I'm pretty noticeable, you know? Hard not to see me. But I guess people more see my body than the real me, or somethin'. So I guess the dictionary's sorta right again.   
I dunno. I'm no good at all this 'compare and contrast' stuff my English teacher's always blabbing about.   
I'm not exactly sure what to think about Juggernaut, though. From what I saw, he's kinda like me. Like... I dunno, stronger, lettin' nothin' stand in his way. Plus he was tryin' to pound his brother. I mean, after Mystique told us what had happened, later, what Baldy had done to him, I guess I would've done the same thing. He's like me, only better: stronger 'n everythin'.   
I mean, this is kinda what's confusing me. When I thought about him after the battle, I thought about him kinda like I did Jean when I first came, but he's definitely different from Jean. He's definitely not a girl, 'n is a lot older than me, but when I think about how easily he just shoved me, the unmovable, like that...   
Man, I'm messed up. I only saw him once, and now he's all I think about; how I can get as strong - as unstoppable - as he is, you know? I'm probably never gonna see him again, anyway.   
Still, sometimes when I'm lyin' on my bare mattress in the middle of the night at the Brotherhood house, I have dreams about the unstoppable meetin' the unmovable.


End file.
